Two can keep a secret
by petrovacharm
Summary: 'I want your clothes.' Elena deadpans, fully aware of how her command will affect Katherine. My take on what happened when Katherine and Elena meet and swap clothing in 4x18. K/E femslash.


Written for my girlfriend Laura as a surprise back in April. Changed some minor things and decided to upload it finally.

* * *

''I want your clothes.'' Elena deadpans, fully aware of how her command will affect Katherine.

''As you wish.'' Katherine slowly starts to take of her jacket, and kicks off her heels.

''More,'' Elena demands, tapping her fingers against the table impatiently, not thinking that Katherine will actually comply with her orders.

Katherine, however, obeys, popping the button on her jeans, and lowering the zipper. She starts wiggling her hips slowly, while she pulls the skin-tight material down her thighs.

Elena gasps, and looks around in shock, but none of the other restaurant patrons even notice what's happening, as Katherine has apparently compelled all of them to not pay them any attention. Katherine smirks, and after pulling her jeans the rest of the way over her thighs and down her calves, steps out of them, revealing lacy black panties. She sees Elena squeezing her thighs together, and recognizes the look of lust and pure want in her eyes.

''Your turn,'' Katherine says, and sits back down again.

''Have it your way.'' Elena replies. She shrugs off her jacket, and turns her back to Rebekah. ''Can you please unzip my dress?'' she asks Rebekah, while looking Katherine straight in the eyes. Two can play at that game.

''My pleasure,'' Rebekah answers, doing as she is asked, and leaning back against the back of the booth again afterwards, enjoying the scene that is unfolding in front of her.

Elena stands up, and lets her dress fall to the floor, revealing a matching set of white lacy underwear, which would make you think that she's perfectly innocent, while it's actually quite the opposite. ''You're kind of overdressed Katherine,'' Elena purrs, stepping toward the other side of the booth, forcing Katherine to slide back until her body hits the side of the booth, her back against the wall.

Elena slowly crawls on top of Katherine, settling in her lap. Her hands are at Katherine's waist, grabbing the hem of her shirt, and slowly pulling it over Katherine's head. Once she has removed the offending piece of clothing, she immediately bends her head down, and starts kissing Katherine's neck. Katherine moans softly, and leans her head back to give Elena more access.

Katherine likes being dominated, something you'd never guess at first, so when Elena starts grinding her hips down into hers, all she can do is groan and push back, creating more friction. Elena pulls away from Katherine's neck, trailing her hand down Katherine's body, starting at her collarbones, going down between her breasts, over her stomach, and finally reaching the place where Katherine wants Elena's fingers the most.

Elena trails her fingers over Katherine's lacy panties, making her shiver. She can already feel, and smell, how turned on Katherine is. She slowly trails her hand back up again, making Katherine groan. She reaches around Katherine's back, and unhooks her bra, immediately taking it off, and takes in the sight of Katherine's firm, round breasts. Elena can't help but stare for a few seconds, but snaps out of it and leans down, taking one of Katherine's nipples in her mouth, while kneading the breast that her mouth isn't paying attention to. She swirls her tongue around the nipple that's in her mouth, and softly bites on it, making Katherine arch her back.

"Just get on with it," Katherine breathes, not being able to take the painstakingly slow pace anymore. "Please," she adds after a few seconds.

Elena grins, but does as Katherine so nicely asked. She straightens herself up, and gets off Katherine's lap, kneeling at the edge of the booth. Katherine understands what Elena wants her to do, and slides down until her legs are over the edge of the booth. Thus giving Elena perfect access to where she wants her most. Elena reaches out, and pulls down Katherine's panties very slowly. ''You are such a tease.'' Katherine groans, making Elena grin. When the panties are finally gone, Elena starts kissing up Katherine's inner leg, starting at her ankle, all the way up to her inner thigh. She suddenly bites at Katherine's inner thigh, with her blunt, human teeth, making Katherine arch her back and gasp out a ''please."

Elena loves this. Dominating. Especially when it's over someone that's so much stronger than she is. She gives in to Katherine's pleads, and starting at her center, licks all the way up to her clit. The sudden pleasure overwhelms Katherine, and she tangles her hands in Elena's hair, and wraps her legs around Elena's shoulders. Elena circles her tongue slowly around Katherine's clit, and then flattens her tongue against it. Feeling Katherine's need, Elena quickens her pace slowly but surely, paying attention to Katherine's clit with her tongue, while two of her fingers slip inside Katherine's center. She twists her fingers so that they rub against that amazing spot inside of Katherine, and circles her tongue over and around Katherine's clit faster and faster. She can sense that Katherine's close, as Katherine's legs are tightening around her neck. Katherine can't take it anymore, the overwhelming amount of pleasure, and can feel her peak approaching fast. Just a few more swipes of Elena's tongue and she's there, her back arching and convulsing. She can't keep in the moans, doesn't want to either, and at some point Elena's name is coming from her lips. After she has come down from her high, she sits up, and pulls Elena up into her lap and finally kisses her. She can taste herself on Elena's lips, but doesn't mind it at all. It only makes her shiver, thinking back on what just happened. She can't help but smile, and think ''You definitely have the Petrova fire.''


End file.
